An Alchemist's Valentines
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: When Ed goes to visit Winry, he forgets something important...and Winry feels forgotten and unwanted. First FMA fic EdxWinry sorry if it's really cheesy... please review.


hey, well, this is my first FMA fic, and it's EdxWinry...yea...i hope you like it, i'm sorry if they sound really out of character...but i tried really hard to make them in character...and if it's too cheesy...then...sorry bout that (i'm kinda in a weird mode where you like to write all these cheesy mushy fluffy things) well, enjoy please! and drops some reviews!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters and blah blah blah blah...well, i don't own them...**

- Rin-chan

* * *

"Well, I guess we're back here again. Didn't know we can get a visit so quick," an alchemist said. "But, I think our welcome won't be worn out!" He stretched slightly and turned to the suit of armor, which was his younger brother. "Let's go, Al."

"Brother, are we forgetting something?" Alphonse Elric didn't budge. He had this feeling that they were forgetting something. "I don't know what, but I think we are…"

"You're here, I got my stuff so we're not forgetting anything, now come on!" Edward waved his hand gesturing for his younger brother to go. Sighing, Alphonse followed his brother to a familiar house. "So, should we surprise them or – "

"ED! WATCH – " Al started. Edward was suddenly hit with a wrench on his head. Looking up, Alphonse saw the young mechanic they were looking for. Winry Rockbell.

"Hey, Al," she smiled. Then turning to the fallen alchemist she said, "You better not be here because you broke your auto-mail again! I am not going to have to fix it again!" Her eyes were fierce but happy to see that her friends were finally back. "But anyway, I'm glad your back."

"One hell of a welcome." Ed grunted rubbing his head. He grabbed the wrench and looked up, "WHAT KIND OF WELCOME IS THAT THROWING A WRENCH OFF THE SECOND FLOOR?"

"I was thinking I would miss! You didn't seem like you grew at all after so long!" Winry retorted. Ed flinched. "Now bring the wrench up! I need it to fix the clock." Ed's eyes were flaming mad; he glared up at the girl who now leaned over the deck of the house. "Well? I don't have all day."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" he hollered. Winry bit back a laugh at the outburst of her dear friend.

"You haven't changed a bit." Winry laughed. "Hey, Al, get Ed and come in! I don't think you'll want to stand out there all day."

* * *

"How long are you going to stay?" Winry asked. She was smiling so she thought she hid her sadness of them leaving. It was like a large lump in her heart that wouldn't go away. Ed shrugged and sipped some tea from the cup that Winry handed. "That's not really an answer." Winry frowned.

"I don't know." Ed said. "There, I answered." Winry grunted angrily and slammed the plate that she was holding down on the table. Ed's eyes widen. The only thing that he truly feared was Winry's wrath.

"Winry, you shouldn't be angry at Ed." Al stated. Winry looked up at Ed.

"So…did you get me anything?" she asked sweetly. 'Come on, Ed…you idiot, I know why you're here.' Winry thought. "I know you have – "

"Nope." Ed replied. Winry's jaws dropped and with it, her heart. A lump swelled up in her throat as she looked aside.

"I see, um…do you know what day it is today?" Winry asked. Ed shrugged.

"We're not sure." Al answered. "We didn't buy a calendar at all." Winry paused then nodded.

"I need to fix that clock. We need to know what time it is." Winry grabbed the wrench and tied her hair up and walked off. Her eyes were downcast and sad. 'How can he forget?' she thought. 'Maybe…he doesn't care…'

* * *

"Did we say something wrong?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure." Al replied. "Is today her birthday?" Ed shook his head. "Oh yea, I forgot, her birthday isn't until way later…"

"What else would she be expecting?" Ed thought aloud. "And why would she be asking for something? Isn't us being here a gift enough?" he placed the cup harshly onto the little plate that came with it. A loud clink came and then silence. "What could we be forgetting?"

"I wish I remember…" Alphonse admitted. Ed nodded in agreement. "If it isn't her birthday, then what day _is_ today?"

"How should I know? We don't have a calendar." Ed snapped.

"But Winry does. Maybe we can ask her and…" Al's voice trailed off.

"And risk getting killed by her and her throwing wrenches? I think not." Ed finished. 'Not exactly what I was going to say…' Al thought but he kept this to himself.

"Do we just look around then?" Ed suggested.

"I think that's my line." Al said. Ed stood up suddenly and pushed his chair back.

"Then let's look for a calendar, I mean, how hard can it be?" Ed laughed. "I remember this place like the back of my hand!" he raised his auto-mail hand then sighed looking at it. "Or should we visit…"

"Mom first." Al finished. Although his new face cannot express emotions, his voice was filled with sadness. Ed was the same. His face was hard but his voice cracked with depression.

"Yea, let's go…I think we can transmute one of those white flowers that she likes so much…" Ed walked outside and clapped his hand together. Facing it down on the ground, a blue-white spark came and a bouquet of white flowers appeared. Taking up the flowers, it showed that the grass had disappeared from underneath. Equivalent exchange – which's what alchemy is all about. "Let's go visit Mom. I'm sure she misses us…" Ed's voice was hoarse for some reason.

"I'm sure she does…" Al followed his older brother.

* * *

Winry tucked her hair behind her ears as she tinkered mindlessly with the clock. She no longer knew if she was fixing the clock or making it even worse. All she knew was that the ticking of the clock ceased a long while ago. Her chin rested on one palm as the other twisted around a screwdriver on the clock. Her facial expression: sad and angry. Not a good combination if you're Winry. She sighed loudly and turned her attention to the clock.

"What am I doing?" she gasped seeing the result. She had almost completely taken the whole clock apart! Grabbing the parts, she started to put them back together as quickly as she can. She picked it up and started to place the backing of the clock back on. She leaned on her chair, her foot the only thing stopping her from a crash-landing to the floor. She frowned.

"You idiot, Ed. How can you forget? Just because you don't have a calendar, you deserved that hit on the head at first, you stupid shrimp!" Winry grunted to herself. She looked around carefully then sighed. Somehow, Ed had this ultra-good hearing when someone called him a shrimp.

* * *

(The moment Winry called him a shrimp) Ed looked around, his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong brother?" Al asked after Ed sneezed.

"I dunno…maybe somebody's talking about me," he sniffed. "Either that or I'm catching a cold…"

"Let's go back inside, we've spent enough time with Mom for today." Al said. Ed nodded and head towards the house.

* * *

Winry placed the clock down and watched it tick. She had adjusted it to the right time now. (Based on the sundial that she had.) She rested her chin on her arm, which was folded on the desk in front of her. "You forgot…that today…was Valentine's Day." Winry sighed. She felt her face flush. "Ed, you imbecile," she continued. "I thought you should've known by now, Ed. I lo-"

"Since when have I granted you right to call me an imbecile, you mechanic geek." Ed said. Winry jumped up and turned towards Ed with a red face.

"Why do you care, alchemy geek." Winry retorted.

"So what were you going to say?" Ed asked, his voice suddenly softened. Winry froze. 'Oh crud! I forgot about that!' Winry thought.

"Um…" Winry started lamely. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Right before you called me an imbecile." Edward replied. Winry looked down. "So, is that why you're so mad today? Because I forgot that it's Valentine' Day? Damn, that's stupid."

"How would you know?" she cried. "You've never understand how a girl felt!"

"Maybe I just don't give a damn about it." Ed replied.

"Or maybe you're just an inconsiderate jackass!" Winry shot back.

They stayed silent for a while. Winry looked down, her face red with embarrassment and anger. Words cannot describe how strange she felt that instant. Ed just looked away. 'What am I suppose to say? This silence is killing me…' Ed thought. 'What does she want from – oh…'

"Ed, h-how do you…" Winry started, flushed. "I-I think I…well…"

"You take a long time to say three words." Ed said. Winry let out a short and soft scream. "Just say it." Winry felt a hot tear fall down her cheek. 'Why am I crying?' Winry thought.

"I…I love you, Ed." Winry finally said, her voice filled with relief. "Shouldn't you know that by now?"

Ed scratched his head nervously. "So…you're expecting something, huh?"

"Y-yea…I mean, no not really." Winry added quickly. She felt his hand underneath her chin suddenly. The cool feel of the auto-mail seemed to have cooled her flushed cheeks. Her heart suddenly rose up and caught in her throat. Her whole body seemed to have lifted as Ed brought himself closer to her and left a sweet, innocent kiss.

In that single moment, all their thoughts were shared. And that concludes the Valentine's Day.

* * *

hey! so you've made it this far without puking! i'm so proud! well, it's my first FMA fic, so be easy on me...but not too easy...well, if i decide to write anything else that's FMA...you'll see...

- Rin-chan


End file.
